leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Illaoi
|width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = 1 alle 2 Stufen}} |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi und ihre beschwören periodisch die Manifestation der Gottheit, wodurch aus unpassierbarem Terrain in der Nähe erwachsen, falls sich in der Nähe keine Weiteren befinden. interagieren mit Illaois Fähigkeiten und bleiben bestehen, bis sie zerstört werden oder 60 Sekunden lang deaktiviert waren. |leveling = |description2 = verursachen als |ad}}, sollten sie den Befehl zum Angriff erhalten. Außerdem jeder Illaoi für |hp}}, wenn sie mindestens einen trifft. |leveling2 = |description3 = Für mehr Informationen bezüglich der siehe weiter unten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| -Schlag, können aber nicht das Erscheinen dieser verhindern. |grounded = |parries = |minionaggro = |additional = * erscheinen nicht, wenn sich Illaoi in Reichweite des eigenen oder feindlichen Nexus Obelisken befindet. * Unpassierbares Terrain kann auch Spieler-generiert sein oder nur von einem Team betretbar sein (z.B. Basistore) * Illaoi hat keine Reichweitenbegrenzung, in welcher sie erscheinen lässt. Hält sie sich allerdings nahe eines bereits erschienenen auf, muss sie diesen Bereich verlassen, bevor ein neuer erscheint. * Die Animation, mit welcher die erscheinen, dauert etwa 2 Sekunden. * Wenn Illaoi benutzt, während ein am Erscheinen ist, wird dieser nicht angreifen, allerdings wird der Sound abgespielt, als hätte der doch angegriffen. ** Sollte dies passieren, kann der nicht angreifen, solange der o.g. fehlerhafte Angriffssound nicht vollständig abgespielt wurde. |video = Illaoi-P |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = verursachen erhöhten Schaden. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Illaoi erschafft mit ihrem Götzenbild einen , der in die gewählte Zielrichtung ausschlägt, an allen getroffenen Einheiten |ad}} anrichtet und dann wieder verschwindet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| werden, wird sich nicht der Indikator auf dem Boden ändern, allerdings wird der Schaden von Illaoi's neuer Position in die gewählte Richtung angerichtet. * Sollte ein Team keine auf Illaoi haben, wird ihr Schlag trotzdem zu sehen sein, allerdings kann man ihn nicht hören. |video = Illaoi-Q |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaois nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden erhält und sorgt dafür, dass Illaoi zu ihrem Ziel , wenn dieses nicht in ihrer normalen Angriffsreichweite ist, um |ad}} anzurichten, begrenzt auf 300 gegen Nicht-Champions. Wenn Illaoi zuschlägt, schlagen auch alle in der Nähe nach dem Ziel aus. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = Harte Lektion . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . Der zusätzliche Schaden von Harte Lektion interagiert nicht mit oder Strukturen, der verstärkte Angriff wird jedoch gegen Strukturen verbraucht. |spellshield = blockieren den Schaden des Angriffs vollständig. Jedoch werden die trotzdem zuschlagen und Schaden verursachen. |grounded = wird dafür sorgen, dass Illaoi in Nahkampfreichweite läuft, da der Sprung blockiert wird. |parries = |minionaggro = * Da diese Fähigkeit sowohl als Treffereffekt als auch als Zaubereffekt gilt, kann es zweimal auslösen. |additional = * Der verstärkte Angriff verursacht keinen zusätzlichen Schaden gegen Strukturen, allerdings wird der verstärkte Angriff dabei trotzdem verbraucht. * Der Angriff wird Zaubereffekte auslösen und der Bonus-Schaden wird über heilen. Da dieser Angriff außerdem ganz normal Treffereffekte auslöst, löst er zweimal aus. * Harte Lektion besteht tatsächlich aus zwei Fähigkeiten. Je nachdem, wie weit Illaoi vom Ziel entfernt ist, wird eine der beiden Programmierungen verwendet: ** Der Nahkampfangriff: *** ist , d.h. nichts außer der Tod von Illaoi oder von ihrem Ziel kann diesen Angriff verhindern. Die Verwendung von oder wird die Animation unterbrechen, aber der Angriff wird trotzden Schaden verursachen. *** Startet man den Angriff, kurz bevor man durch stirbt, um durch die -Passive wiederbelebt zu werden, und trifft er, während Illaoi in der Passiven ist, werden die nicht zusätzlich angreifen. *** Startet man den Angriff, kurz bevor das Ziel wird, werden die trotzdem zuschlagen. *** löst aus. *** Während Illaoi ist, wird der verstärkte Angriff die Abklingzeit von Harte Lektion verringern. *** Wenn er zeitgleich mit aktiviert wird, wird ein seltsamer "Dunk" ausgelöst. ** Der Fernkampfangriff: *** ist nicht . und können während des Sprungs nicht benutzt werden. *** Startet man den Angriff, kurz bevor das Ziel wird, werden die nicht zuschlagen. *** löst nicht aus. *** Während Illaoi ist, wird der verstärkte Angriff die Abklingzeit von Harte Lektion nicht verringern. *** Sie kann immer noch sprinten, obwohl sie wird. *** Ein hohes Angriffstempo wird einen seltsamen "Dunk" auslösen. *** Sollte Illaoi größer als normalerweise sein, wird die Reichweite von Harte Lektion ebenfalls größer sein, der Reichweitenindikator wird aber die normale, in diesem Fall falsche, Reichweite anzeigen. * Jede Kontermechanik interagiert unterschiedlich: ** blockiert den Schaden und die schlagen nicht zu. ** und : *** Nahkampfangriff: blockiert den Schaden, aber die werden zuschlagen. *** Fernkampfangriff: blockiert den Schaden und die schlagen nicht zu. ** : *** Nahkampfangriff: blockiert den Schaden und die schlagen nicht zu. *** Fernkampfangriff: blockiert den Schaden, aber die werden zuschlagen. * Harte Lektion ist in der Lage, sowohl auszulösen als auch reduzierten Schaden zu verursachen, mit nur einem Angriff. * Sollte man die durch Harte Lektion zum Angreifen bringen, werden nicht pro Tentakeltreffer Steigerungen für , , , gewährt. Man erhält nur eine. ** Das ändert sich, sollte Illaoi einen gegnerischen Champion mit trifft. ** Im Fall von werden die auch nicht die Dauer der Verbesserung erneuern. * Wenn ein gegnerischer seinen auf Vasallen benutzt, gibt es ein Zeitintervall, in welchem Illaoi ihre Harte Lektion mit "attack move" kombinieren kann, um den eigenen Vasallen anzugreifen ohne Schaden zu verursachen. Die werden dann trotzdem zuschlagen. |video = Illaoi-W |video2 = }} }} | }} |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi wirft einen Tentakel in die gewählte Richtung, der an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit stoppt. Wenn es sich um einen handelt, so entreißt Illaoi dessen , platziert diese vor sich und erschafft eine Verbindung zwischen dem gegnerischen Champion und dessen , die für die Dauer beide durch aufdeckt. |leveling = |description2 = Die besitzt Lebens}}|hp}}, außerdem werden }} und }} vom Ziel übernommen; die bleibt für 10 Sekunden bestehen, jedes mal reduziert um 1 Sekunde, wenn Illaoi vom Ziel Schaden erhält und um 1 Sekunde erhöht, wenn die Seele eine Stufe aufsteigt. Während dieser Zeit kann die von Illaoi und ihren Verbündeten angegriffen werden, ein Teil des Vorabzugsschadens der Seele wird an den dazugehörigen Champion weitergeleitet. |leveling2 = % }} |description3 = Die Verbindung wird aufgelöst, wenn die getötet wird oder der verbundene gegnerische Champion sich zu weit von ihr entfernt, wodurch dieser für Sekunden um 80 % wird und für 12 Sekunden zum wird, was für einige Sekunden gewährt. Jeder greift selbstständig nahe und an, alle 10 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Alle Sekunden entstehen in der Nähe von . Dies endet, wenn Illaoi vom anderen Team getötet wird. |leveling4 = }}| der begeben. *Auch kann Illaoi die entziehen, werden die Bedingungen zur Erzeugung eines erfüllt, so wird die Dauer dieses Zustandes bei einem bereits aktiven erneuert. *Jede Instanz des Schadens gegen Illaoi reduziert die Dauer der Existenz der . *Abhängig von deren jeweiligen Resistenzwerten kalkulieren der betroffene Champion und dessen den erhaltenen Schaden individuell. **Weitergeleiteter Absolute Schaden wird durch die Schadensmodifikation von Seelenprüfung beeinflusst. *Es werden schadensspezifische Effekte von der auf den Zielchampion weitergeleitet wie der Effekt vom (wird ausnahmsweise nicht auf die angewendet), oder . **Es werden keine Treffereffekte oder Zaubereffekte weitergleitet wie oder , jedoch der Schaden den diese an der anrichten. ** sind für die Zielerfassung als Wiedergänger klassifiziert und werden von nur getroffenen, wenn es sich um handelt, die gegnerischen Champions entzogen wurden. Sie können aber nicht oder von exekutiert werden. * gewähren dem Töter . *Sogar Türme, Vasallen und neutrale Monster können angreifen. * zählen als Champions für Erschütternder Glaube und beschwören daher einen weiteren . ** beschwören keinen weiteren . ** , und beschwören keine weiteren , wenn diese von Erschütternder Glaube getroffen werden. **Einige Fähigkeiten wie oder stoppen, wenn sie eine aus einem gegnerischen Champion entzogene treffen, nicht aber wenn sie ein , entzogen aus einem Verbündeten, treffen. *''Seelenprüfung'' kann gegnerische auch über Terrain entziehen und heranziehen. |video = Illaoi-E |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi springt hoch in die Luft und rammt dann ihr Götzenbild in den Boden, wodurch sie an allen Gegnern in der Nähe |ad}} anrichtet. |leveling = }} |description2 = Erschütternder Glaube erschafft sowohl einen für jeden getroffenen , als auch für jede getroffene , bis zu einem Maximum von 5 Beschwörungen. Die bleiben für 8 Sekunden bestehen und währenddessen können keine werden und diese werden auch nicht deaktiviert, wenn sich Illaoi außer Reichweite begibt. Zudem wird solange die von auf 2 Sekunden reduziert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |grounded = |parries = |minionaggro = |additional = * Illaoi ist immun gegen , während der Ausführanimation der Fähigkeit. * kann während der Ausführanimation benutzt werden. * zählen als Champions für Erschütternder Glaube und beschwören daher einen weiteren . Alle anderen Championbeschworene Einheiten beschwören keine weiteren . ** beschwören keinen weiteren . ** , und beschwören keine weiteren , wenn diese von Erschütternder Glaube getroffen werden. * Illaoi's erscheinen 850 Einheiten von ihr entfernt, außer eine Mauer blockiert den Weg. Dann erscheinen die Tentakel wie folgt: ** Die Richtung, in die sie schaut. *** Sie wird sich in die Richtung des nächsten gegnerischen Champions, der in Reichweite von Erschütternder Glaube ist, drehen, sobald sie hochspringt. *** Wenn kein Gegner in der Nähe ist, richtet sie sich zum Mauszeiger aus. *** Während der Ausführung zu wird dafür sorgen, dass Illaoi sich zum Mauszeiger ausrichtet, egal, ob Gegner nahe sind oder nicht. ** Wie viele Gegner sie trifft. *** Ab 1 Champion: ein bei 0 Grad *** Ab 2 Champions: ein weiterer bei 72 Grad *** Ab 3 Champions: ein weiterer bei 288 Grad *** Ab 4 Champions: ein weiterer bei 144 Grad *** Ab 5 Champions: ein weiterer bei 216 Grad **** Ohne nahe Wände werden 5 erschienene ein perfektes Pentagram formen. * Sollte Illaoi während des Sprungs in die -Passive gezwungen werden, wird trotzdem der Schaden angerichtet und die werden trotzdem erscheinen. * Die Ausführung von , nachdem Illaoi ihren Erschütternder Glaube-Sprung beendet hat, wird ihre sofort in einen weiteren Angriff zwingen, selbst wenn diese noch am angreifen sind. Ihr alter Angriff wird weiter ausgeführt und Schaden verursachen während der zweite Angriff die Angriffsanimation auslöst. * Die Ausführung von kurz bevor Erschütternder Glaube endet wird den Angriff der kurz verzögern. * Die minimale Abklingzeit von , während Erschütternder Glaube aktiv ist und Illaoi 45 % Abklingzeitverringerung besitzt, liegt bei Sekunden. |video = Illaoi-R |video2 = }} }} Tentakelinfo von ( level}} ) |damagetype = Physical |range = 850 |attackspeed = |as}} |movespeed = unbeweglich |control = Ein greift sein Ziel einmal an, wenn dieses sich in Reichweite befindet und eine der folgenden Beringungen erfüllt wurde: *Das Ziel wurde von getroffen. *Das Ziel ist eine neu erschaffene . *Das Ziel wurde gerade ein . *Dieser Tentakel wurde gerade von einem erschaffen. Die Reichweite, in welcher die in Richtung des Zieles angreifen wollen, verwendet die , während der Schaden durch verursacht wird. Wenn viele Angriffe in kurzer Folge ausgelöst werden, werden diese in die Warteschlange gesetzt und nacheinander abgearbeitet. |target = Auge (kann als Zielpunkt von genutzt werden), Vasall (gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige) |onhit = Ignoriert und , wird aber von vollständig parriert. |spelleffects = Wendet Zaubereffekte als Flächenfähigkeit an. |protection = * Ein verursacht 50 % Schaden an Gegnern, die innerhalb der letzten Sekunden bereits von einem anderen Schaden erlitten. * aborbieren den kompletten Angriff, außer wenn eines der folgenden Dinge zutrifft: ** Der Angriff wurde durch den Fernkampfangriff von ausgelöst. ** Der greift eine an, der dadurch weitergeleitete Schaden wird nicht blockiert. *** -Angriffe, die ein angreifen, werden blockiert. |abilities = ;Zuschlagen Ein kann an allen gegnerischen Nicht-Strukturen entlang seiner Schlagfläche Schaden anrichten und Illaoi für , wenn er wenigstens einen gegnerischen Champion getroffen hat. Wenn mehrere gleichzeitig treffen, wird die Heilung durch folgende Formel berechnet: × (1 − 0.95n), wobei n die Anzahl an ist, die getroffen haben. können alle 10 Sekunden einmal eigenständig und angreifen. * Ein der ein Ziel trifft, das bereits von einem oder mehreren in den letzten Sekunden getroffen wurde, verursacht 50 % weniger Schaden, basierend auf der Anzahl der zuvor bereits getroffenen . Die Schadensverringerung stoppt bei 75 %. ;Bedrängnis Die alarmieren Illaoi, wenn sie angegriffen werden. ;Deaktivierung Wenn ein von Illaoi oder einem entfernt ist, so wird er deaktiviert, reduziert sein auf 1 und löst sich nach 60 Sekunden in diesem Zustand auf. Begibt sich Illaoi oder ein wieder in seine Reichweite, so wird der sofort reaktiviert. ;Raserei Die geraten für 8 Sekunden in Raserei, nachdem eingesetzt wurde, wodurch sie solange werden, unabhängig von Illaois Entfernung aktiv bleiben und . ;Sicht können nahe . Außerdem wird gewährt in dem Bereich, in welchem ein gerade . Ein , der gerade zuschlägt, ist auch von den Gegnern zu sehen. }} cs:Illaoi en:Illaoi es:Illaoi fr:Illaoi pl:Illaoi pt-br:Illaoi ru:Иллаой |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * Sie und hatten eine intime Beziehung. Allerdings stellte sie ihren Gott über ihren Mann. * Zu ihren Freunden zählen , , und . ** Dies waren alles Charaktere, die in dem Bilgewasser-Event mitgewirkt haben. * Zu ihren Feinden zählen , , , , und . ** Sie verabscheut alle Bewohner der Schatteninsel und auch allgemein des Schwarzen Nebels. Zitate Die Zitate-''Sektion befindet sich aktuell im Aufbau. Sobald die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, sind hier alle Zitate dieses Champions zu finden. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Illaoi Screenshots.jpg|Standard Illaoi Skins *Dies ist der erste Skin, bei dem die Community schon bevor er veröffentlicht wurde von dessen Erstellung in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. *Riot hat der Community alle zwei Wochen Einblicke in die Entwicklung des Skins gezeigt. *Sie gehört zu Viktors glorreicher Evolution, ist allerdings während ihrer Gefangenschaft entflohen (weswegen sie noch organische Teile besitzt) und kämpft nun gegen Viktor. * Ihr gesamtes Auftreten basiert auf . * Sie teilt das Thema mit und . * Genauso wie ein drittes Auge auf der Stirn. * Ihre Tentakel ähneln denen von dem -Splash-Art. * Dieser Skin stellt sie als Prophet der Leere dar, ähnlich wie . Media Spotlights= Datei:Standard-Illaoi Spotlight Datei:Leerenbringer-Illaoi Spotlight Datei:Widerstands-Illaoi Spotlight |Sonstiges= Trivia * Während ihrer Entwicklung war Illaois Code-Name ''Kraken Priestess.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Illaois Religion hat keinen Namen. Wo sie herkommt, ist man sich nicht bewusst, dass es noch andere Religionen gibt, also musste man die Religion auch nie benennen.Champion Q&A: Illaoi, the Kraken Priestress - "Does Illaoi's religion have a name?" * Illaoi stammt von einer Insel namens Burhu, die zur selben Inselgruppe wie Bilgewasser gehört..Ebd. - "What's Burhu like and where is it located" ** Die verschiedenen Inseln besitzen jeweils eigene Dialekte. Burhun (was Illaoi spricht) ist einer davon.Ebd. - "Is the language that Illaoi speaks specific(...)?" ** Die Muttersprache von Bilgewasser ist eine Kreation aus Elementen der Sprache australischer Ureinwohner, Polynesier und Maya.Ebd., "It combines elements of Australian aboriginal, Polynesian, and Mayan." * Illaois heiliges Relikt trägt den Titel "Auge des Gottes".Illaois offizielle Championseite * In "Shadow and Fortune" bezeichnet Illaoi Leute als "Paylangi", was "Rosa Gesicht" bedeutet und eine abschätzige Bezeichnung für Menschen aus Valoran und Ionia ist.Champion Q&A: Illaoi, the Kraken Priestress - "What's a Paylangi?" * Illaois Gottheit Nagakabouros ist Göttin des Lebens, des Chaos, des Ozeans und des Sturms.Ebd., " She is the god of life, chaos, the ocean, and storms." ** Nagakabouros sollte eigentlich nur der Temp-Name sein. Man entschied sich jedoch dazu, ihn zu behalten, weil die Synchronsprecherin es so schön aussprach.Ebd., "nagakabouros was originally just going to be the temp name." |patchhistory= V8.24 * ** 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 Sekunden ⇒ 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 Sekunden * ** 120 / 105 / 90 Sekunden ⇒ 120 / 95 / 70 Sekunden }}